weupe_pridefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ranks
TBA King The main leader of the Pride, The King is highly respected at any cost. Queen The co-leader of the Wuepe, also highly respected at any cost. She has less power than the King and is switched often. Heir The two most trusted lions or lionesses (usual one of each.); They are the deputies and fill in for the King and Queen if not present, retired or killed. Messengers The informative lions or lionesses that meet with The Cursed's Council. They arrange meetings with the opposing rivals and schedule wars, sending messages or threats back and forth. ' Council's Guards' The highly, most trusted, most skilled noble and or guard, five lions or lionesses are chosen to protect The Council with their lives. Very trusted. Lead Noble The head of the elites; They know and are more skilled and often respected. Lead Guard The highest of the guards and a soon-to-be Council's Guard. Lead Warlord The warrior's leader; Often leads border patrols and mostly feared. Lead Hunter The hunter's leader; Often leads border patrols and is very talented at catching the best prey. ' Lead Medic' The most skilled and talented medic, noticed quickly by the King with great memory of herbs used when and where, also the closest and most knowledgeable with The Rising Moon. Medic The basic medic lion or lioness, they know the typical herbs and mostly gone to unless an injury or deliver is severe. Medic's Assistant The medic's helper; They receive herbs for the medic or lead medic and trains the medic trainee. Medic Trainee The apprentice interested in herbs and is trained by the medic's assistant. Nobles The skilled lions of The Weupe; They are most likely to be promoted to a lead rank. Guards The line of protectors of the weaker ranks such as the senior warriors, the elders, the caretakers, cubs and trainees. They will die for saving the pride. Warriors The bulk of the Weupe; They are the first line of defense. Hunters The prey-catchers help the Weupe strive by catching and noticing basic knowledge of prey, especially great on speed and attack. Trainees The soon-to-be cubs that will be trained to be a hunter, guard or warrior. Cubs The young and new generation of the pride. Caretakers The watchers of the cubs, mostly mothers but also retired ranks. Senior Warriors The older warriors who cannot seem to be as nimble as they were young. Elders The oldest and wisest of the Weupe. They do not know as much about The Rising Moon but they spread stories and prophesies to the young. Prisoners The captured lions; The are to be released only after the King's decision. TBA King The main leader of the Cursed. The King is highly respected at any cost. Queen The co-leader of the Cursed, also highly respected at any cost. She has less power than the King and is switched often. Commanders The two most trusted lions or lionesses (usual one of each.); They are the deputies and fill in for the King and Queen if not present, retired or killed. Senders The informative lions or lionesses that meet with The Weupe's Council. They arrange meetings with the opposing rivals and schedule wars, sending messages or threats back and forth. ' Council's Assasins' The highly, most trusted, most skilled elite and or assassin five lions or lionesses are chosen to protect The Council with their lives. Very trusted. Lead Elite The head of the elites; They know and are more skilled and often respected. Lead Assassin The highest of the guards and a soon-to-be Council's Assasin. Lead Gladiator The gladiators' leader; Often leads border patrols and mostly feared. Lead Chaser The chaser's leader; Often leads border patrols and is very talented at catching the best prey. ' Lead Healer' The most skilled and talented medic, noticed quickly by the King with great memory of herbs used when and where, also the closest and most knowledgeable with The Rising Moon. Healer The basic medic lion or lioness, they know the typical herbs and mostly gone to unless an injury or deliver is severe. Healer's Servant The medic's helper; They receive herbs for the medic or lead medic and trains the healer trainee. Healer Apprentice The apprentice interested in herbs and is trained by the healer's servant. Elites The skilled lions of The Cursed; They are most likely to be promoted to a lead rank. Assassins The line of protectors of the weaker ranks such as the senior warriors, the elders, the caretakers, cubs and trainees. They will die for saving the Cursed and will kill at any given time. Gladiators The bulk of the Cursed; They are the first line of defense. Chasers The prey-catchers help the Cursed strive by catching and noticing basic knowledge of prey, especially great on speed and attack. Apprentices The soon-to-be cubs that will be trained to be a hunter, guard or warrior. Cubs The young and new generation of the Cursed. Carriers The watchers of the cubs, mostly mothers but also retired ranks. Senior Gladiators The older gladiators who cannot seem to be as nimble as they were young. Elders The oldest and wisest of the Cursed. They do not know as much about The Rising Moon but they spread stories and prophesies to the young. Scraps The captured lions; The are to be released only after the King's decision. Category:Prides